


Existing

by MissisKat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Geth, Hurt/Comfort, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они действуют без слов. </p><p>По ментальной договоренности. </p><p>У обоих тяжелый груз за плечами. </p><p>Оба потеряли слишком много людей, чтобы продолжать быть одинокими в своем придуманном мире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilen).



_— Вас больше не существует._  
— Простите?  
— Вас нет в Базе.  
— Так внесите меня обратно.  
— Нельзя внести Вас обратно.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что Вас нет. Нельзя внести в Базу то, чего нет.  
— Но я там был!..  
— Судя по Базе, нет. Судя по Базе, Вас вообще никогда не было.  
— Эта База надёжная?  
— Да, более чем надёжная.  
— Да, но я был! Я.. я есть! Вот он, я, перед Вами!  
— Иии?..  
— Как мне попасть в Базу?  
— Нужна карточка.  
— Выпишите мне новую.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Вас нет в Базе.  
— То есть.. Что? Это всё?  
— Всё. Дальше сами разберётесь. **©**

 

С севера дует промозглый ноябрьский ветер.

 День склоняется к концу и на горизонте бушует кровавое пожарище заката.

 Перед глазами, насколько хватает видимости, простирается такое же кровавое месиво из выпотрошенных тел, изъеденных ходячими тварями.  Воздух наполняется запахом ржавчины и смерти, врезается в ноздри тошнотворной вонью и оседает на языке вязкой сладостью. Под ногами буквально хрустят человеческие кости и остаются алые следы от подошв. Те, которые храбро сражались за право жить в этом мире, навсегда погребены под слоем боли и крови.

  _Навсегда_ … _Навечно._

_На всё, блядь, оставшееся дерьмовое существование._

 Леон пытается собрать себя по кускам, переносит вес тела на здоровую ногу. Идти чертовски тяжело, когда твое тело – одна сплошная открытая рана. Душа разрывается на части от жутких стонов будущих мертвецов, которым, к сожалению,  уже ничем не помочь.

 Он волочит за собой больную ногу; шатаясь, урывками подбирается все ближе к человеку, лежащему на стылом полу у ступеней главного входа в правительственное здание, которое должен был защищать. Черный глазок пистолета обреченно  смотрит в лоб темноволосому мужчине в форме B.S.A.A. Леону хочется вырвать себе глаза, чтобы только не видеть. Его лицо, похожее на  уродливую маску, которую тот не сможет содрать никогда, покрывают многочисленные укусы, правый глаз вытек наружу, а звук, срывающийся с изуродованных губ, больше не будет осмысленным.

 - Прости меня, - в серо-голубых глазах стоят слёзы, пальцы дрожат,  перед тем как нажать на курок.

 Мощный хлопок ствола разносится по округе, приглашая на пир ходячих трупов, бредущих отовсюду. В носу першит порох, а уши на короткий миг закладывает от громоподобного выстрела. Но Кеннеди едва ли замечает того, что мир стал на чуточку тише.

 Боль в груди подкатывает к горлу и разъедает глаза, которые и так ничего не видят перед собой. Леон задыхается, пытается одновременно сделать спасительный вдох и вытолкнуть воздух обратно, и это пиздец, как тяжко дается. Блядь. У него панической атаки не было… да никогда!

Он мысленно дает себе в челюсть, напоминает себе, что он солдат, закаленный в бою, запирает ненужные эмоции под контроль, выбрасывает ключик в воображаемое море, и вдруг его качает в сторону от налетевшей на него женщины.

_Клэр. Он совсем забыл о Клэр._

\- Нет! Нет, господи… Господи! Господи!

Упав на колени,  она впивается зубами в ладонь,  чтобы не вырвался крик. И, кажется, ладонь окрашивается в красный цвет.  Её ломкие пальцы тоже  красные от липкой крови, чернеющей прямо на глазах. Во лбу её единственного кровного брата зияющая дыра от свинца. Внутри её сердца зияющая дыра от черной пустоты, окутывающей её своими громадными крыльями.

Плечи девушки сотрясаются от беззвучных рыданий, когда Леон тащит её подальше от этого проклятого места.

Он пока не знает, куда они направляются. Они оба сломлены на физическом уровне, как куклы. И, кажется, на ментальном тоже, словно  высосанные досуха жертвы энергетического вампира.  

На Клэр рваный пиджак без одного рукава  и мужские потертые джинсы, которые так и норовят слететь с отощавших бедер. Леон чувствует, как его рубашка липнет к спине, изрезанной острым, как бритва, мачете. Он не спит больше двух суток. Его штормит в стену примерно через полмили от места, ставшего братской могилой для его людей, для тех, кого он знает… когда-то знал.

Клэр рвет  прогорклой желчью возле его стоптанных ботинок на асфальт.  Леон кладет ладонь ей на спину и ждет, когда пройдут сухие остаточные  спазмы, и она перестанет трястись, как  в ознобе. У них нет воды. В  нагрудном кармане Леона – фляга с обжигающим пойлом. Но им нужна именно вода, иначе они сдохнут от обезвоживания. Клэр показывает ему большой палец правой руки, направленный вверх, затем выпрямляется и вытирает дрожащие губы свободной рукой. Леону похуй на мерзость ситуации, он кивает,  и они продолжают идти “в никуда” по холодной осенней улице, примерно на север.

 

Через пару часов им встречается стая голодных зомби. Раненая нога простреливает болью, драться не имеет смысла.

Леон проверяет обойму и чертыхается.

Четыре патрона, с десяток мертвяков и физическое топливо “на нуле”. Он обрисовывает ситуацию, как большой ебаный пиздец и снова хватает Клэр за руку, утаскивая её в сторону опущенной пожарной лестницы у старого кирпичного здания, которое оказывается заброшенным мотелем.

 

Внутри мотеля подозрительно тихо, полное отсутствие оживших мертвецов настораживает Леона. Клэр без сил опускается на пыльный пол, остекленевший взгляд устремлен в одну точку. Тот хаос, что творится в её голове, трудно объяснить неподготовленному человеку.

Леон подготовлен. Он смотрит на младшую Редфилд и ему становится страшно.

Он встречал подобное, и вслед за этими симптомами у людей обычно ехала крыша.

Он тоже опустошен, каждое движение заставляет стискивать зубы от адской боли, которая хлещет по нему плетью с множеством острых игл.  

Он проверяет каждый закуток, каждую кладовку, каждый номер, прежде чем позволить Клэр зайти в один их них.

На кровати в комнате под номером «28» извивается половина заживо съеденного мужчины. Он тянет к Леону обезображенные руки, покрытые кровью, по покрывалу волочатся гниющие внутренности. Кеннеди с ледяным спокойствием всаживает нож между его глаз. Перед взором встает  образ Криса Редфилда, и тоска, от которой хочется завыть диким зверем,  прочно заседает клином где-то под ребрами.

\- Клэр.

Он закрывает дверь номера ногой и подпирает легкой тумбой. Выходит в коридор, где на полу сидит Клэр и смотрит сквозь него _тем_ страшным взглядом, от которого в жилах стынет кровь даже у видавшего виды бойца.

\- Пойдем. В одной довольно сносно.

Он тянет её за руку и она поддается, как та же безвольная кукла, следуя за своим кукловодом.

\- Вот сюда. Садись.

Комната в конце коридора действительно  самая пригодная для временного убежища. Кеннеди заводит Клэр в номер и опускает её на стул, который протестующе стонет под тяжестью её хрупкого тела. Он двигается медленно, стараясь не тормошить свои раны, одна из которых начинает воспаляться.

Леон скрипит зубами, вытаскивает нож и деревянными пальцам копошится в кармане в поисках зажигалки.

Он не курит,  давно бросил, но сейчас бы все отдал за пару крепких сигарет.

\- Ты мне не поможешь?  - он не ждет ответа, просто спрашивает в пустоту комнаты, чтобы разрядить обстановку. – Я собираюсь запечатать рану.

Когда Кеннеди  рвет рубашку, желваки бешено бьются на его скулах, обросших светлой щетиной. Тонкая ткань непригодной для носки одежды настолько пропитана запекшейся кровью, что рвется вместе с кожей, причиняя неимоверную боль. Леон шипит сквозь сжатые зубы.  Он воочию видит, как Аде отрубают голову огромной  мутированной клешней вместо руки. Жар опаляет спину, вдоль позвоночника течет горячая кровь. Он конвульсивно дергается, когда у него забирают рубашку и швыряют на пол.

\- У меня в рюкзаке был антисептик. Пойдем, обработаем раны.

Тусклые  голубые глаза Клэр  с грустью смотрят на него, красные от невыплаканных слез.

Кеннеди терпеливо ждет,  когда   её прорвет, как плотину от взрыва.  

 

Первая ночь в мотеле проходит в удушливом затхлом воздухе, наполненном смрадом гниющего мяса.

Леон резко просыпается от жалобного воя с лежанки, которую они соорудили из матрасов и чистых одеял, лежащих в подсобке. Он привычно тянется к кобуре, дыхание со свистом выталкивается из легких. В комнате темно, по потолку ползут кривые уродливые тени, похожие на когтистые лапы сказочных чудовищ. Клэр жмурится во сне и закусывает губу, напряженные пальцы   комкают пахнущее сыростью  одеяло.  Она видит кошмары. Кеннеди видит их каждую ночь на протяжении многих лет. Он облегченно выдыхает,  вытирает пот со лба и проваливается обратно в черноту до утра.

Ему снится Вонг в вечернем платье цвета крови.

 

Утром они обнаруживают работающую душевую на третьем этаже. С холодной и горячей водой и тонким куском мыла на грязном полу. Они негласно дежурят у открытой двери душевой, и каждый из них мечтает о сочном, говяжьем стейке с зеленым горошком, обсуждая его достоинства вслух, чтобы только не слушать звенящую тишину.

Клэр ступает под горячую струю  первой и позволяет себе смешать соленую влагу, брызнувшую из глаз с пресными каплями водопроводной воды. Она тихо рыдает в кулак, прислонившись к холодной плитке на стене, темные от воды волосы подрагивают в такт трясущимся плечам, на которых подпрыгивают мелкие веснушки. Ком в груди достиг таких размеров, что мешает нормально дышать. Он сидит внутри, подобно занозе. Клэр знает, что она отравлена ядом одиночества и этот яд распространяется в ней со скоростью света.

Леон слышит неумелые потуги Клэр заглушить боль, которая раздирает когтями ребра, пытаясь вырваться наружу. В какой-то момент он в отчаянии   думает о тех четырех пулях в обойме. Их спокойно хватит на них обоих. Жизнь приучила Кеннеди считать самоубийство “не выходом” из ситуации, поэтому он тут же отметает в сторону бредовую идею воспаленного мозга и натянуто улыбается вышедшей из душа Клэр.

Она чистая, пахнет хозяйственным мылом, лицо - опухшее от слез.

\- Тебе нечего стесняться, - зачем-то говорит Кеннеди и расстегивает ширинку джинсов.

Светлая кожа Клэр вспыхивает малиновым цветом, она отворачивается от Кеннеди, закутанная с головы до пят в застиранную простыню, сдернутую с матраса. От Редфилд  пахнет настолько приятно, что Кеннеди становится невероятно стыдно за свой собственный запах давно немытого тела. Он поспешно скидывает одежду и шагает под душ, слишком взволнованный собственными переживаниями по поводу чистоплотности, чтобы заметить, как Клэр бросает осторожные взгляды из-за плеча в его сторону.

Она застигает его врасплох, когда он пытается намылить этим жалким обмылком грязную слипшуюся шевелюру. Просто вырастает позади него хрупкой фарфоровой куклой.

С опущенными вниз плечами и головой, сгорбленная и абсолютно несексуальная в сложившейся ситуации, она падает перед ним на колени. Сломленная и покорная. Её губы искривлены и дрожат от сдерживаемых рыданий, сверху на рыжую голову льется вода.

\- Клэр... - выдыхает Леон, чувствуя, как сердце сжимается тисками и вот-вот лопнет от перегрузки. - Девочка, что же ты...

Клэр насаживается ртом до самого основания пока еще мягкого члена, крупного и распаренного горячей водой, утыкается носом во влажные светлые завитки и давится сухими спазмами в горле.

Против воли у Кеннеди разъезжаются ноги в разные стороны узкой кабины. Его прошивает электрическим током и отливает от всех конечностей кровь, сосредоточиваясь на одном месте - в паху.

Тренированное тело срабатывает быстрее прихуевшего разума, руки Леона молниеносно отрывают женщину от себя и вздергивают вверх, лицом к лицу.  

Голубые глаза Клэр растерянно смотрят в серо-синие Леона. Надломленность в её взгляде выглядит совсем по-человечески хрупкой, как тончайшие стенки хрустального бокала, который  так легко разбить неуклюжей рукой.

Леону отказывает хваленая выдержка и он  сдается первым, вбиваясь крепким телом в её тонкую фигурку.  

Он жадно набрасывается на Редфилд, как оголодавший лев на трепетную лань и буквально сжирает её без остатка, зализывая горячим языком все раны, кровоточащие в искромсанной душе.

Он стирает губами соленые дорожки слёз, которые не видны под проточной водой.

Он мажет поцелуями по набухшим гематомам, словно целительным бальзамом. И впитывает, как губка, каждый тихий вздох, издаваемый девушкой сквозь приоткрытые губы.

Они действуют без слов.

По ментальной договоренности.

У обоих тяжелый груз за плечами.

Оба потеряли слишком много людей, чтобы продолжать быть одинокими в своем придуманном мире.

Леон берет её сзади, вжимаясь влажной грудью в хрупкую спину, покрытую россыпью веснушек, приподнимая за одну ногу и вынуждая опереться коленом о мокрую стену.  Его руки скользят по обнаженному телу Клэр, как сканеры, исследуя каждую впадинку, каждую ямку. Его трясет от физического возбуждения, а разум рвется на части под воздействием противоречивых эмоций.

Клэр широко раскрывает глаза и смотрит в потолок, откуда прямо на неё льется вода. В груди тесно от чувств, и до чертиков больно, как если бы нож с хрустом всадили ей в живот и провернули пару раз. Она ловит ртом плотный, как желе, воздух и понимает, что назад уже дороги нет. Каждый удар членом  действует, как разряд дефибриллятора.

_Боже… кто-нибудь… дайте разряд посильнее…_

Леон тонет в податливом теле, теряя связь с реальным миром, заполошно дышит Клэр в затылок, судорожно стискивая пальцы на её бледных бедрах.

Перед плотно сомкнутыми веками развеваются на ветру длинные пряди яркого солнечного  оттенка вместо угольно-черных коротких волос.

 ***

 - Я ведь была замужем. Ничего романтического. Фиктивность для подстраховки. Крис не знал.

 Леон разряжает пистолет, перед тем, как почистить. Комната пахнет оружейной смазкой и затхлыми занавесками. Леон чувствует приторно-сладкую примесь смерти, оседающую конденсатом на языке. Клэр стоит к нему спиной. Она прямая, как стержень в карандаше. Та самая, не теряющая чувство юмора даже в сложных ситуациях, Клэр, которую он встретил, когда был еще совсем юнцом, вылетевшим из родительского гнезда, теперь бесцветно смотрит в окно, наблюдая за одинокими разлагающимися фигурами, бредущими по опустевшей улице.

\- Почему не сказала?

Клэр пожимает плечами,  её милое личико искривляет гримаса боли от воспоминаний о брате. Тяжелый плед накинут на голые плечи и Леон знает, что под ним наливаются алым пятна засосов.  Он не считает нужным сдерживать себя во время секса. Особенно, когда это нужно партнеру.

 - Я делала аборт,  – голос её абсолютно сухой, безжизненный, будто механический. – Один раз. А потом снова была беременность, но…

 - Клэр, - Леон откладывает в сторону пистолет и тяжело сглатывает кислую горечь, когда она поворачивается к нему лицом. – Ты не обязана мне это   рассказывать.

 - Знаешь… Я каждый день благодарю Создателя за то, что у меня нет детей, - отрешенно говорит Клэр, словно не слыша его, и зябко кутается в плед. – Мы живем в кошмаре, Леон. И, вряд ли, когда-нибудь из него выкарабкаемся.

***

Они остаются здесь еще на пару дней, с обязательной вылазкой в соседний разграбленный магазинчик в поисках какой-нибудь еды. Уходят, как только с кранов перестает капать вода и слышатся скребущие по ночам звуки. Через три квартала они тратят первую пару патронов на трех зомби, последнего из которых Клэр добивает с чавкающим звуком в голову. Ножом.

В её действиях четко выверенная расчетливость, ничего лишнего. Война не была к этой рыжей девчонке милосердна.

Кеннеди качает светловолосой головой, внимательно рассматривая похудевшее лицо подруги.

Они знакомы чуть ли не целую  вечность, и в то же время они не знают друг друга, как чужаки.

Леон едва заметно хромает,   обнимая  Клэр за плечи, и целится предпоследним патроном в склизкую тварь, выползшую из-за угла.

Клэр давит в себе порыв прижаться к мужскому боку, и ободряюще хлопает Леона по бедру.

Холодный воздух швыряет в лицо пригоршню сухих опавших листьев. Впереди у тротуара кем-то забытая машина. Кеннеди надеется, что бензина в ней хотя бы пол бака и они смогут доехать до ближайшей заправки.

Он так же думает, что они точно узнают друг друга получше, если смогут выбраться из этого дерьма.

\- Если не двое, то, что остается? Одинокий я, одинокая [ты](http://citaty.info/tema/ty), - цитирует Леон где-то услышанную фразу, горько усмехаясь в затянутое тучами небо.

Впервые за три дня губы Клэр трогает легкая улыбка.


End file.
